Cariño Botado
by Kiitha.chan
Summary: Cariño botado. Doscientos años después, Cariño Encontrado. LatinHetalia Argentina x Chile. Para la #argchiweek2017. Día 1: Histórico.


**Disclaimer: Hetalia y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya. Los países latinos pertenecen a Latín Hetalia y sus respectivos creadores.**

 **Pareja: Argentina x Chile**

 **Notas: Para la ArgChi Week del grupo de FB. Día 1: Histórico. Como siempre los comentarios son bienvenidos.**

 **CARIÑO BOTADO**

Martín se limpió el sudor de su frente sin detener la marcha que seguía la comitiva. Ya faltaba poco para llegar al lugar de destino, así que era mejor no desistir. Era inicios de Febrero y aquel andar solo evocaba antiguos recuerdos en la nación rubia.

Recuerdos muy antiguos.

Demasiados añejos.

O quizás no tanto.

¿Qué son doscientos años para una nación que al menos ha vivido cinco siglos?

Una tarde de verano en los valles calurosos de su país vecino. Quizás, eso era.

Miró a su alrededor, observando a la comitiva que esta vez lo acompañaba. 140 soldados entre argentinos y chilenos. Tan parecido a aquel tiempo, no exacto, pero cercano. Los trajes que imitaban un viejo uniforme, dos banderas flanqueando la comitiva. Todo aquello solo hacía que en su estómago revoloteara un sentimiento de nostalgia y alegría.

Era un hermoso _deja vú_.

"¡Ya estamos llegando!"

Gritó la voz del coronel al mando del sequito de hombres. Y Martín le dio la razón, pues a lo lejos se escuchaba el clamor de aquel pueblo que los esperaba.

Doscientos años después…

Los seguían esperando.

Y cuando la comitiva en la que él venía en homenaje al bicentenario del cruce del Ejercito Libertador de Los Andes –aquella recreación acordada por los gobiernos y ejércitos de Chile y Argentina, para celebrar lo que fuera uno de los hitos más importantes en la historia de las independencias latinoamericanas– se asomaron al caserío, fueron recibidos con aplausos, gritos y alegría.

En ese instante, Martín estuvo a punto de llorar de vergüenza.

No, no lo malentiendan. No eran lágrimas de quien se siente apabullado por un exuberante recibimiento o de alguien quien fuera demasiado tímido para recibir tanta algarabía.

No. Era la vergüenza de haberse demorado doscientos años en saldar una deuda con esa humilde gente.

No es como si él no hubiese estado antes en Chile, que era lo peor de todo. Pero recién ahora cruzaban ese lugar en específico después de dos siglos.

Y cuando Argentina miró el cartel que indicaba el funesto nombre de aquella localidad, la culpa se acrecentó en su ser.

 _«Cariño Botado»_

Rezaban los carteles, llevando con ellos la pena de un pueblo que vio el desaire a su humilde apoyo en tiempos de las guerras de independencia.

Porque hace doscientos años, Juan Gregorio Las Heras tenía que haber pasado por aquella localidad con sus hombres para luego juntarse con San Martín y O'Higgins –antesala de la batalla de Chacabuco–. Pero sin saberlo, confundiendo el desorden y el bullicio de aquellos pobladores que enterados del paso de los patriotas decidieron con esfuerzo y espontaneidad brindarles un banquete y fiesta, confundiendo el jolgorio con amenaza realista, decidió cambiar la ruta y no pasar por el caserío, dejando al pueblo con la mesa y comida servida y la celebración lista a comenzar.

Y cuenta la leyenda – _y un chileno dolido por su gente, que muy pocas veces tomaba el tema_ – que al no llegar la caravana – _¡Los libertadores pasarán por nuestra localidad!_ – donde con tanto esmero habían organizado el recibimiento, los pobres pueblerinos, sintiéndose frustrados y rechazados – _¿Acaso no somos merecedores?_ – dejaron botada la fastuosa cena, que acabó devorada por perros, aves, ratones y domases. Desde entonces la localidad comenzó a ser llamada, gracias a la amargura y tristeza persistente en sus corazones, como El Pueblo del Cariño Botado _–Porque lo único que teníamos para ofrecer era alimento y relajo, y nuestras ofrendas no fueron recibidas–._

Martín pestañeó volviendo de sus pensamientos cuando una anciana lo abrazó con calidez y se dio cuenta que ya estaba en el clamor de la bienvenida.

"Nuestros tátara abuelos deben estar celebrando en el cielo, mijito" le dijo la señora con infinita calidez mientras le tendía una copa de vino. "Al menos esta vieja pudo ver como tal desagravio ha sido limpiado" Terminó para luego besarle la frente e ir a recibir a los jóvenes militares que al igual que él venían cansados del camino.

Martín no tuvo tiempo ni de responderle a la anciana cuando más gente llegó a su lado, pero como pudo se deshizo de ellos y de la copa vacía –pues si hay que tomar, tomamos–, y sus ojos verdes comenzaron a buscar entre la muchedumbre a quien realmente esperaba ver.

Las masas comenzaron a dispersarse, todos acercándose al podio donde el alcalde de San Esteban brindaba el inicio a la ceremonia por aquel homenaje a los antiguos libertadores y la felicidad de esta vez, tenerlos entre sus personas.

Por lo que Argentina se camufló y buscó por las casas adjuntas del pequeño caserío, hasta que sus verdes ojos se toparon con los miel que andaba buscando.

Apoyado en el marco de una puerta, de esas pequeñitas casas de adobe, tan viejas como la misma tierra que pisaban, Manuel lo miraba con intensidad.

Martín caminó solemne hasta él aún con su ropaje de antiguo patriota –la mejor idea para camuflarse entre su gente, vestir como de antaño para la representación simbólica del cruce–, con su mejor pose y seriedad de país, aquella que rara vez mostraba, pero que en su tiempo lo hizo digno de ser un virreinato.

Y Chile se recordó que no en vano, Martín era mayor.

Y mientras cruzaba la pequeña calle para llegar a la entrada de la casa, Argentina sintió que retrocedía en el tiempo, que nuevamente no era más que un adolescente rebelde queriendo liberarse de ese hermano mayor opresor –autodenominado padre– y arrastraba con él a ese enclenque flacucho y mal humorado, a su hermano pequeño, en aquel sueño americano.

Manuel se enderezó en la puerta cuando el rubio estuvo a centímetros suyo, levantando la vista para hacerle frente a quien era más alto.

"He vuelto" Murmuró Martín despacito.

"Te demoraste" Fue la temblorosa respuesta del chileno.

Para sus hijos nuevos este acto era solo un homenaje, una representación. Nunca comprenderían a cabalidad lo que fue haber vivido esos años, lo que fue haber visto morir a los suyos, pelear, desangrarse. Creer que con cada victoria de España ellos eran propensos a desaparecer, al miedo, a la incertidumbre de no saber si lo podían lograr. Porque no era menor, no era algo mínimo lo que pedían. Ellos quisieron el todo, lucharon por un absoluto.

Tampoco comprenderían porque el agravio a Cariño Botado aún penaba sobre los hombros de Argentina –aunque no hubiese sido culpa de nadie–, ni como aún dolía el nombre a Chile, gravado con lágrimas en su historia.

Ahora era una curiosa anécdota que contar, un nombre simpaticón de localidades en Chile. Pero nadie conoció el verdadero dolor de la gente humilde de aquel caserío, de aquellos que no podían pelear por su propia independencia, que temían represalias, que no tenían los medios, que vivían con miedo a los Realistas. Y que la única forma que tuvieron de expresar su cariño fue a través de comida. De aquella comida sacada de la tierra que ellos mismos trabajaban para otros, que les costaba sudor y esfuerzo.

Nunca nadie sabrá cuanto pesan las acciones en las propias naciones, escondidas en algún rincón de un cuarto lleno de historias.

Martín tomó entonces entre sus manos las heladas del castaño –quien no negó el contacto–, un acto suave y casi efímero, mientras las miraba y acariciaba con sus dedos pulgares.

"Sí, me demoré" Respondió en un susurro, levantando finalmente los ojos hacia Manuel, sin soltar sus manos.

"Doscientos años"

"Sí, doscientos años" Repitió el mayor, esta vez soltando una mano del menor para, con la que tenía libre, retirar unos mechones de cabello del rostro ajeno. "Pero te lo prometí y cumplí. Como tantas otras cosas que a vos te prometí"

 _«Te prometí autonomía, te prometí estabilidad, te prometí un sueño, te prometí libertad…_

 _Te prometí una eternidad…»_

Manuel entonces rió con agradecimiento, con una sinceridad tan abrumante que hizo remecer completo al argentino, mientras un peso se le quitaba de los hombros.

"Gracias Martín" Susurró al mayor, ambos sin soltarse la mano que aún tenían enlazadas.

Y ese escaso viento que sopla en febrero, recorrió esa agitada localidad, logrando que la brisa refrescara a esas naciones que, apartadas de todos, celebraban aquella reunión.

"La gente de este pueblo ahora puede estar en paz" Susurró el menor, quien eliminó el espacio entre ellos y apoyó su frente en los hombros del más alto.

Martín soltó la mano que aún tenía apresada y envolvió al chileno entre sus brazos, apoyando su mentón en la cabeza castaña, aspirando el aroma a uvas y parras de aquel valle.

De fondo la música seguía, ya habían terminado de hablar las autoridades, los jóvenes muchachos que habían salido desde Argentina reencarnando el cruce a finales de Enero por fin descansaban y comían a destajo.

Y la gente veía recompensada sus esfuerzos y amabilidad.

Nadie les prestaba atención.

El rubio levantó el mentón del menor – quien por segunda vez no rechazó contacto, la alegría sobrepasando a cualquier sentido común y timidez – y procedió a juntar sus labios.

Sus labios resecos por la proeza y el clima de verano y los labios remojados en vino de quien le dio la bienvenida en ese pueblo olvidado.

"Cariño botado…" murmuró Argentina al separarse del menor, pero sin soltarlo"Doscientos años después, Cariño Encontrado"

 **FIN**


End file.
